The Future Snowboard Kids Saga
by Angewomon2000
Summary: A prophecy... a young princess with five friends... a evil woman threatening to destroy the future... six preteens from the past... What is it all connected to?
1. The Prophecy of the Kuehnemund Family

The Future Snowboard Kids Saga  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids 2, but I do own all the future   
Snowboard Kids (just ask if you want to use them in one of your stories  
for I'm a generous writer who lends out her characters). Also, I don't  
own any songs from any video games, anime, and TV shows.  
  
Author's Note: Read and review! This is a songfic at the beginning,   
like a prologue, but then it will become the story itself. Also, the  
Queen Serenity in this story is not the one from Sailor Moon, just a  
character with Serenity as her name, who's a queen in the future.  
Now on with the story!   
  
Chapter 1: The Prophecy of the Kuehnemund Family  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Music starts)  
  
A princess born  
The throne awaits  
A seer warns of a deadly fate  
Give up your daughter, separate  
Bind your time, lie in wait  
  
Snowboard Kids Underground  
Snowboard Kids Underground  
She made a vow, her mother will be found  
  
The princess grows  
Learn what's right  
A leader of the freedom fight  
She seeks her mother, she knows she does  
  
Is it time, if she only knew  
Will the prophecy come true?  
  
Snowboard Kids Underground  
Snowboard Kids Underground  
  
(Queen Serenity: (spoken)  
I long for my daughter  
But I have to wait  
To act too soon could seal her fate)  
  
She made a vow, her mother will be found  
Snowboard Kids Underground  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the year of 2028, the ruler of Crystal Valley City, the very  
beautiful Queen Serenity Kuehnemund, gave birth to her first and only  
daughter, the Starlight Princess Kari. Her father was away at the time,  
doing a treaty to expand the city to make room for the cityfolk.  
  
Everything and everyone was at peace....  
  
However, one stormy night, Queen Serenity was met by a seer,   
a person foretelling the future. She demanded that he go away as if to   
not disturb the young Princess sleeping in her arms, but the seer had  
something terrible to tell the Queen.  
  
" The city will meet a deadly fate if you don't do something  
about your daughter." the seer warned.  
  
" What, my precious daughter? What is wrong with her...?" the  
Queen questioned the seer.  
  
" A prophecy is coming true. You gave birth to a daughter, and  
her throne awaits, right?"  
  
" Yes, why?"  
  
" Follow my words and listen carefully. Give up your daughter,  
separate from her, bind your time, lie in wait, or a deadly demise will  
befall her and the city if you don't listen to me."  
  
Queen Serenity had no choice. For the safety of Crystal Valley  
City and her daughter, Kari had to be abandoned at a doorstep and the  
Queen would have to leave the city once Kari was left at a family's   
doorstep to bind her time and lie in wait for the time that she could  
be finally reunited with her daughter.  
  
The next night, Queen Serenity abandoned Kari in front of a  
mansion belonging to the future Snowboard Kids, knowing that eventually  
Kari would go out to find her beloved father and mother. Mimi Kamei,   
Matt Neil, Taichi Maltinie, Sora Parsy, and Koushiro Lane, the people   
living in the mansion, were given the task of protecting Kari and also  
aiding her, but they were not to even utter a word about being the   
Starlight Princess to her. With that, the Queen left the children with  
her only daughter, whose name was now Kari Kuehnemund.  
  
Mimi, a young four year old girl, was the leader of the future  
Snowboard Kids. She grew up to be Kari's best friend and ally, while  
Taichi, a five year old goggle boy, was also Kari's friend, but a pain  
in the neck to Mimi for they would fight over the leadership of the   
group. Matt and Sora, the two other five year olds, taught Kari how to  
snowboard and also how to care for her friends. Koushiro, the computer  
genius, taught the young girl how to talk, but then he went all the  
way and taught her how to do everything computer-like wise.  
  
But Kari couldn't help but wonder... who was her family? 


	2. Kaiseress' Plot and the Future Snowboard...

The Future Snowboard Kids Saga  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to continue this story for my Snowboard Kids  
story fans! ^^ Especially for my buddette Kitty Kuehnemund. ^_^ Now  
on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Kaiseress' Plot and the Snowboard Kids' Trip to the Past  
  
Eight years went by after the fateful day that Queen Serenity,  
the ruler of Crystal Valley City, had left her two year old daughter,   
Kari, in the hands of the future Snowboard Kids and left the city.   
Her father had been informed of his wife leaving the city, taking Kari  
with her, but he never found them, but never gave up hope for his young  
daughter out there. She will eventually come back, for he also knew  
about the prophecy set on his daughter, then his wife would come back  
too once the prophecy was over with.  
  
Kari has ever since been looking at the sky, still confused   
about her past, who was her father and mother, and why was she left  
at a house. Her memories were so bad at the young age she was at, a  
year later, she had even forgotten about her mother, but she yet still   
remembers her father and hopes to find and return to him.  
  
But somewhere else, in Darkness Valley, a evil plot was taking  
place to overthrow the king of Crystal Valley City by the ruler of the  
Darkness Valley, Kaiseress.   
  
She was the older sister of Damien, and held a small grudge   
against the Snowboard Kids for letting her younger brother become their  
friend when he was supposed to destroy their fun in their town of Snow  
Town, but felt sorry for her brother and just let the grudge slide off.  
She had better plans to attend to.   
  
The Snowboard Kids were Damien's responibility. When she got  
her plan to wreck some of the world, she was actually happy to get   
this particular plan.  
  
She was supposed to overthrow the king of Crystal Valley City,  
then it hit her. She knew of the prophecy that affected the Princess  
and the Queen. Why not use one of them to use as a trading pawn to  
overthrow the king?  
  
" I shall find the Princess or the Queen to get the King to  
surrender his throne and Crystal Valley City... or even better, go to  
the past and find the Kuehnemund family. The elder boy has to be the  
king of Crystal Valley city in the future. That way, I can destroy both  
the past and future of this world!" the evil ruler evilly laughed.  
  
What she didn't expect was that the future Snowboard Kids also  
knew of this plot (from a reliable source named Liana, Damien's little  
daughter, who was afraid of seeing the world go up in smoke).   
  
Mimi then made a decision to visit the past to stop Kaiseress  
from doing her evil plan and to also let Kari visit her father in his  
past form.   
  
" We gotta stop Kaiseress from wrecking the past and also   
destroying our future by wrecking the past!" Mimi said.  
  
" So we go to the past, find the Kuehnemund household, find the  
elder brother, introduce Kari to her father, and stop Kaiseress from  
harming any one in the past! Good plan!" Matt and Taichi both agreed.  
  
" Defeat Kaiseress and also try to stop the prophecy... hmm,  
might be hard, but we'll get through.... just barely..." Koushiro said  
seriously.   
  
Sora agreed, " Anything to stop Kaiseress, we got to stop her  
from destroying the future."  
  
Kari quietly said, " And I wanna know about my past, since I  
know that I have a father, and I also want to know about my mother."  
  
Mimi then yelled, " Alright, then! Let's go!!"  
  
After that, they went into the Starlight Time Machine and went  
to the past to foil Kaiseress' plan to wreck the past and future.  
  
(A/N: Here's another songfic!)  
  
Yo, listen up, here's a story   
About a little group that lives in a future world   
And all day and all night and everything   
They see is just futuristic like them   
Inside and outside   
Futuristic, their house, with the future little window   
And a future corvette   
And everything is futuristic for themselves and everybody around   
Cause they ain't got nobody to listen...   
  
We're futuristic da ba dee...   
  
We have a futuristic house with a future window   
Future is the time of all that I ware   
Futuristic are the streets and all the trees are too   
We have a best friend and she is so blue   
Futuristic are the people here that walk around   
Futuristic like our corvette it's in and outside   
Futuristic are the words I say and what I think   
The future are the feelings that live inside us   
  
I'm futuristic da ba dee...   
  
Inside and outside   
Future their house with the future little window   
And a future corvette   
And everything is futuristic for themselves and everybody around   
Cause they ain't got nobody to listen...   
  
We're futuristic da ba dee... 


End file.
